Within Miroku's Hand
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Has anyone ever wandered what lays beyond the zone within the void Miroku's hand, the Inuyasha group learns what there is to find within the perverts wonderland,due to an unexpected accident where the windtunnel backfires and accidently sucks up Kagome!


Within Miroku's Hand

~Retold~

~Chapter One ~

The Treasures Found In Unexplored Territory

By Inuyashas Youkai

Upon accident ,during a battle, of sorts a unexpected mishap occured, after Miroku's Wind Tunnel went haywire ,and before Inuyasha could manage to get close to stop it, someone unintentional got sucked up into it.

For It was their Miko , Kagome ..

Unfortunately no one knew of the concept of the windtunnel ,well not entirely, at least knowing how to get something out that has been accidently sucked in.

Inuyasha was seething ,

" How can you let something like this happen, now how are we going to get Kagome out of the palm of your hand?"

After the hanyou had said that he instantly knew that was the wrong chioce of words to express his point and hesitantly turning to his direction had point ,that acertain pervert had once again reared its ugly head ,literally again.

Miroku was looking all smug , mumbling something about having a ass to grab anytime he wanted sitting within the palm of his hand .

This wasn't lost on the soon to be a irate Hanyou,earning the monk a sneer in response and a lump on the head presented by Sango.

"I swear Monk so help me buddha ,that if you don't find a solution to bring back my.. my Kagome within a week ,there was hell to pay." Inuyasha studdered threatenely.

"Well look at it this way my faithful human, dog friend you will have some time with your friend from the grave what is it that you call her ...Kick You ?" Miroku teased full well knowing what her name was but wanted to test the demon ,kinda like you would'nt want to poke the bear , he was poking at the demon.

"Dammit monk , It's Kikyo . Inuyasha retorted .

"Aw yea, Kikyo , whatever ,you can use this time to spend time with her to finally decide whom you might choose why I investigate. "

" You better do that quick because I have already decided that ,you pervert ,and allowed your hand to swallow her up ,ya idiot!" Inuyasha spat emphasizing his point by threatening him.

"Miroku I will literally slice off that cursed hand of your if you don't find a way to return her back to me you swine!"

"Now, now Inuyasha don't be rash I will get working on it now . I think I will visit my good friend at the shrine ,see if he has anything for me ,I will return in three days time" Miroku confided, hopping on and straddling the two tail cat .as though he was so deprived that if he didn't soon quench the dry spell , that should'nt have been bestowed upon him, he would so break and turn towards beastiallity .

Inuyasha thought ..

'That sick poor poor Kitty going to be vialated by the town priest , if Sango doesn't beat it out of him first. It's a wonder that with as many beatings Sango been whaling on him, one day when and if he ever has the chance to procreate lil Miroku's '

Then the hanyou quickly resenting the thought..

' No, The monk's pathway from his brain to his body will be mush and soon can no longer decipher the signals from his pea brain of his ..I love the man no pun intended ,but he is a swine and Sango is gluttoning for punishment. '

_So alas a match made in heaven._

_~ Through A Hanyous Eyes& Well, Nose...~_

Now where he thought of me shacking up with a cold rotten carcus is beyond me . Yea I see her but in order to do that it's not something I enjoy doing contrare to popular belief . I have to make it a short lived event to supply myself enough air that is needed to be held in before the visit , which doesn't help when it is last minute or she finds some way to procrastinate me leaving , it sucks , because honestly have you ever smelled carcass that has been rotting for along period of time during the sun in close quarters.

Well I have its not what I would call a good time , to put it nicely it doesn't smell like roses. If I were to be honest IT would be like that food that was pushed back to the far ends of your cold box forgotten . Then after months of decay , after all the scavengers like buzzards and maggots have gotten their fill ,the end result is what it smells like ,and I am expected to kiss that .

I did once and only once thinking it couldn't be that bad this is the women you used to love ,boy was I wrong .

'Yuck'

My only word to describe the experiance .

Never again ,and to think I almost gave up on warm , sweet , hotness within girl that loves me ..

Kagome ..

For that, I would be one stupid and dense puppy.

For another thing, contrare to popular belief the act of Necrophiliacy like Austin Powers states isn't my bag baby, I was merely honor bound. I am not sick and demented .I 'll leave that area of expertise to Naraku .Thankyou..

~ There's A Restless Pervert In All Of Us~

"Inuyasha ,do you think Miroku will find a way to bring Kagome back?"Shippo pondered.

"He sure as hell better as I would hate to hurt the sap as he is my favorite village idiot!"

Inuyasha joked. "I thought that is what they say about you ?" Came from behind him as a dirty fleebagged abnoxious scent waved to his nostrils , like saying ..

'Hey Iam here to make your life a living hell ! ' .

"Inuyasha , where's my woman , Don't tell me you lost her already you worthless mutt?" Kouga suggested .

"No ,This time was not my doing and how many times do Kagome and myself have to tell ya, ' SHE"S NOT YOUR WOMAN!'" Inuyasha spat in retort.

"Well what did you do with her than I can't pick up her scent anywhere?" Kouga taunted.

" It' s none of your business now go away and count some fleas, and somewhere other than here!" Inuyasha answered.

"Kagome got sucked up by Miroku's windtunnel on accident" Shippo countered .

"What , now this takes the cake mutt you let one of your pack snatch her up in his hands and run with it, Damn it now I have heard it all." Kouga teased.

" Shut UP , Fleebag ,It wasn't my fault at the monk at his ripe old age, in his senility he can't keep it up to control the curse in his hand ,now can I ? Though I have warned him what could happen if he fondles his curiousities so much !Do you think he would listen? No, or we would be in this mess right now! "Inuyasha left soon after that mumbling about stupid foxes and flee bitten demons , most likely to the safety of his tree.

~Inside Miroku Curse ~

Kagome fell down the slopes of the hand thru the Windtunnel , within the darkness with hesitation . She absolutely had no idea what to expect and with the possibilities being so endless , she couldn't fathom causing her head to throb from the pressure.

For what seemed like hours passed , was truely only a quarter of time that passed due to the fear slowing the pace down .

Once at the botton she landed with a oomph on what would seem like a slimy jello like exterior , though it was a ligth peach hue in color . The surface was outlined with veins of all sizes and lengths and rippled with each movement that Mirku's hand seemed to make.

A sickening thought occured to her and he just better not even think about doing that while having me be here.

'If he were to partake any extra curricular activies with his hand , then he would no longer have to worry about Sango's wrath , I would bury him so far down into the earth ,It would be centuries before we would catch up to the layer of the earth that he would resurface from. '

While that being decided she repositioned herself up to stand then used her hands ,sliding them to be her guide threw the darkened enclosure that she was now faced with, and to locate a way of exit.

Kagome paused in her foot trails , remembering that she had a lighter from what she used after a while to make a campfire ,though she knew how to manage without one ,she felt that this was easier.

This moment she was praising herself in not listening to her at the time uneccesary irate hanyou friend. .

She stood once she found it pulled it out and lit it, finallly giving her knew enviroment some new light and a bit of girls touch , if she would spend any length of time here knew that she had to make it confortable.

Once the quick noise of metal turning and the click allowed flame to emerge giving light to her new surroundings.

Her eyes gave a once over to her knew surroundings and a conundrum of feelings, as she felt a blush forming on her cheeks , while her mouth froze agape .

In response she let the first things she thought of come out of her lips,in a whisper as she felt she couldn't no longer control herself at the moment.

" Underwear, Demons, and Endtrails ,Oh My!"

Miroku ,finally made it to the place that he wished to make his Inquiry.

Over a splash of aged Saki , they mused over the Monk's new development and conflict with his mentor , teacher , and his adopted father. Musashi .

The elder monk contemplated with his hand cupping his hand in deep thought , while the reddening of his cheekbones elicited by the glorious effects of the wonderous succulent liquid.

"Hmm No one has ever wanted to take out what he has sucked before and so there has been no documentation as to what to do if the situation has ever arised. I will tell you what .Let me sleep on it .I will let you know what I think when I wake.

To Be Continued...

** Authors notes I do not own Inuyasha though I have tried to lure him with Saki, seducing the wild beast within ...What I have come to find out is that this is a big mistake ...So I reluctantly give my plot up knowing that Rumiko Takahashi has full rights to his making and Kagome has right to his heart ...His Love...

Because I can even admit that I bit off more than I can chew ...At my prime of 250 years old I can't seem to tame the beast within.. I can't keep up . Afterwards I felt as he called out Kagome and pounded into my soul , My whole being was shaken to the depths of my soul as I was hit by some huge bus. No I will walk forever walk hunched over and bowl legged ,for I was torn .

Thankyou I hoped that you enjoyed . I was kinda daringly silly in attempting this due to lack of sleep .


End file.
